Amber:generation next  Jessica's solo adventures
by brandier
Summary: tired of the politics... all her old companions gone, Jessica ventures out on her own in Shadow..


Amber: generation next _**Jessica's tale –**_ _**Solo Adventures**_

Based characters and situations created for: AMBER: DICELESS ROLE-PLAYING GAME _©Phage Press_

Based on Roger Zelazny's **Chronicles of Amber™©**: _Nine Princes in Amber, The Guns of Avalon, Sign of the Unicorn, The Hand of Oberon, and The Courts of Chaos; Trumps of Doom, Blood of Amber, Sign of Chaos, Knight of Shadows, and Prince of Chaos._

Star Wars and related concepts © **LucasFilm**™ Supergirl and related concepts **DC Comics™**

Amber and related concepts © **Roger Zelazny** and **Phage Press**™

**Chapter I : The New Journey Begins**

**Amber Time: **2494.30 d'L kanam

I went down into the garden Michael planted for me, all those years ago. I sat on the stone bench taking in the sense of the flowers, and the sounds of reconstruction echoing from the city below.

"Greetings, Dame Jessica, what troubles you?" came the voice of the tree Ygg.

"Cabin fever I guess. Since Amanda left last winter, I have been debating on leaving Amber again, but I haven't decided where to go," I said.

"Perhaps I can help," the tree suggested. "Travel my branches and to you feel the urge to stop."

I stepped forward, thinking of the tree, feeling the flow The Force between us. The gap closing, merging until we were one. Traveling shadow through the roots and branches of the great tree is faster than Hellriding. It wasn't long before, I emerged from an oak tree in a city park.

The size of the city made me think of New York, but it had a darker, more Gothic feel. I could see dark shapes gliding between buildings, gargoyles? I heard a howling in the distance; an answer nearby. Werewolves!

The sounds of running, painting, a faint cry for help assailed me. I focused on the sound, zeroed in and called upon The Force to teleport me nearby. A woman was being pursued by three men. She stumbled and fell. The men closed in on her. I moved in. Two of them flew over my head as I hurled them by the collars of their shirts. The third I whirled around and kneed the stomach.

The first two got to their feet and produced knives. There was no time for subtlety. The first one lunged; I sidestepped him and drew my lightsabre. The second made a slashing motion. I countered with a slash of my own. The jingle of his blade as it hit the ground was almost musical. He stared unbelievingly at the bladeless hilt in his hand.

"You don't want to continue this fight," I said using the Force to press issue. "You want to go rethink your lifestyles."

"We don't want to continue this fight," they repeated, trance-like. "We want to go rethink our lifestyles."

The woman had vanished without gratitude, but no matter a Jedi does not seek such praise. A Jedi is the guardian of peace and justice. I begin bordering the streets of the city; observing, but not interfering. The more I observed the more convinced I became that this was the shadow of my desire.

As I roamed the streets, I became aware of two disturbances in the Force. One was very familiar, my daughter Michaela, and the other was unknown to me, but I felt kinship with it.

The pangs of hunger started creeping upon me, as well as a burning desire to relieve my bladder. A "hole-the-wall" restaurant around the corner would do nicely. I walked in and pushed my way past a group of people at the bar to the ladies' room in the back corner. I found an empty stall; entered it and closed the door. I lifted my skirt and sat down on the commode. Normally I ignore graffiti, but a stylized "S" caught my attention. It was the same design my niece Kariss wore on her clothes. The striking thing about this one was a line drawn through it, comparative to "No Smoking" sign.

The words etched around the symbol read: "Death to Tyrants!" "Where have all the heroes gone?" "Murder Michaela!" "Kill Kara!" "Kastrate Kaleb."

I finished my business, washed up, and left the ladies room and re-entered the main room of the restaurant and found a table. The clientele appeared to be the dregs of middle-class or the upper crust of the poor. I was over dressed for this place even though I had adopted the more traditional Jedi look. By living silk dress now appeared as a blue, wraparound tunic tucked into a black skirt. I had given up the medieval European style months ago. I our rope was black and sleepless, but still bore a hood, and also had a gold colored lining. I wore a golden belt with a silver unicorn in its center where the buckle might be, but my belt buckled in the back with a simple hook and eye. I still wore my vambrace on my right wrist with my lightsabre clipped to it. I also still wore sandals laced up my calves, but they were no longer gold, but black.

A comely woman approached my table and recited the menu. I ordered a burger, onion rings, and dark ale. He departed with my order. As she left, I opened my senses to the room around me. The room reeked of fear. Few spoke above a whisper, those that did were extremely intoxicated. There were comments about my attire, and questions about my origin and motivation. Statements about my resemblance to Michaela Zor-Il, also known as the Dark One. A few even noted that my lightsabre resembled the one carried by Kara Zor-Il, known as Supergirl. No one was brave enough to approach me directly.

I ate my food when it arrived and departed soon after. I wandered the streets in search of a room to rent. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise… I was being hunted.

"Hello, mother," said Michaela as she stepped out of an alley to my right. Her tone was more sarcastic and friendly. The air around her was cold, dark, evil…

"Michaela." I responded. "Where is your dark mistress?"

"Your clone? Jessiica?" She replied. "I killed her."

"My child, come back to me." I pleaded. An evil gleam shone in her eyes and a grimacing smile appeared on her face.

"Goodbye, mother," she said as we simultaneously drew our lightsabres.

"Goodbye, daughter," I answered as our blades clashed. She was lost to me, I knew. The innocent child I believed I had borne a product of my own sin, back to her beginnings. All the way back to the day I realized I was pregnant.

_**Flashback: **_Amber Time 2403 d'L - I sat at the base of the tree, Ygg, with my back against it. I held the Kaiburr Crystal fragment in my hand, focusing through it, searching for the light, begging the Force to heal me, body and soul. Wondering if there was any chance for redemption. As the grip of the Dark Side slipped away, I felt a presence, very near, and a tiny telepathic voice from my womb, "more power, mommy."

_**Flash-forward **_– 2494 d'L back to our battle: She had her power now. She had the power to destroy me, if her boasts about my clone were true. The question remains, could I destroy her in my own defense? My third child? The child of my brother whom I loved?

_"Is the Dark Side stronger?" - Luke Skywalker, Padawan_

_"Quicker, easier, more seductive, but no, not stronger," - Master Yoda_

Her skill with a lightsabre would give Owen a challenge. I had three choices: 1) call on the Dark Side, 2) surrender to my own death, or 3) by away to gain an advantage and kill my daughter.

"Michaela, CRIDHEIGINN!" I commanded. The one power word in Thari that was of my own invention, born out of desperation, caused my daughter a momentary heart attack. She stumbled and dropped her weapon. I finished her with one swift stroke saying, "Forgive me…"

My blow though swift was soon enough to prevent her "Force Scream." A Force Scream is an involuntary power that may be activated if a Dark Jedi loses control of his or her temper. The Dark Side of the Force is seductive, offering tremendous power to lure the weak willed into its grip. Fear, anger, and jealousy are the ties to bind the servants of the Dark Side, and by tapping into such emotions, the Dark Jedi are capable of unleashing untold devastation. The power to destroy, however, does little to control these abilities. Dark Jedi who have become angered sometimes lose control of their emotions. This can trigger shock waves that ripple through the Force, devastating both the Dark Jedi and those who are in the area. The Force Scream, as it is called, has also been called "a wave of hatred, ample flight and fueled by the Dark Side, this capable of smashing through mental and physical defenses with ease."

As my blade sliced through her neck my reeled backward into a building, dropping my weapon. A moment and disorientation passed and I retrieved my weapon, then crawled over to my fallen daughter. I cradled her headless body to my bosom and cried.  
><strong>Amber Time:<strong> 2494.14 d'L desta

I woke a hospital room. A tall, handsome, dark haired, blue-eyed man stood over me, a doctor? I had never seen before, but there was something familiar about him. "How long?" I asked, "What happened?"

"You've been here in a coma for two weeks," he answered. "By all indications you were attacked by a werewolf. From the extent of your injuries, no one expected you to live."

"Rapid healing runs in my family," I boasted.

"It seems to run in your clothes, too," he continued. "We had to cut them off you, but they seemed to…"

"There is nothing unusual about my dress," I said summoning the Force. "You will bring it to me now."

"I will bring it to you now," he said turning toward the wardrobe. Removing my dress from the wardrobe and carrying it to my bedside he continued, "there's not a scratch on it. When you came in, we had to cut it off you, but…"

"Enough about my dress," I said. "Give it to me."

The colors were dull and faded. He had been locked up the closet away from light, water, and my body since I was brought here. I wonder if my living silk can die, and how long it would take. I could feel life-force of my dress, but it was weak. The moment my hand touched it, however, I could feel it grow stronger. It was part of me and I part of it.

I threw aside the bedsheets; tore off the hospital gown and ripped out the IV lines. The doctor started to protest and his eyes met mine. His will a strong, but mine was stronger. "Silence," I mentally commanded. "Watch and relax. Enjoy the spectacle."

The blood from the IV lines rolled down my arms. As I began to put my dress on, it touched and absorbed the blood on my arms. Instantly the life returned to it; the colors brightened. The Force flowed through me; through the living silk. I focus upon my wounds and they healed completely.

My dress had been stored in the wardrobe, which meant by sandals, cloak, vambrace and lightsabre were probably there also. I removed them one time as I finished dressing. My vambrace first, then my lightsabre, sandals, and finally my cloak. Once again I was dress as the Jedi of Amber that I am.

Finally coming out of his trance-like state the doctor said, "My name is Karl Robinson. You are the most incredible woman I have ever seen."

"Jessica Barimen," I replied, "thank you. Now if you will sign the release papers, I'll be about my business."

"Gladly, but you have no money; no ID," he pointed out.

"I'll manage," I replied, "I always do."

"At least, let me buy you dinner," he insisted. "My shift is over in a few minutes. You can wait here and I'll bring your release papers, when I come take you out."

I agreed.

_"Every Jedi should spend time meditating each day on the will of the Force." _

_- Master Odan-Urr_

Time passes quickly during meditation periods; visions come and go. I saw a black-furred beast, knock me to the ground. Its claws raked my chest and abdomen. Its teeth aiming at my throat. Something while within me… my blood was boiling… the moon would rise full in sixteen days.

Karl entered the room and I woke from my meditation. "Ms. Barimen, you're cleared to go," he said. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Despite my efforts to the contrary, over the next week, I saw more of Karl than I should have. I found myself drawn to him somehow. More than once he loved me… five days 'til full moon…

A disturbance in the Force… she hunted me…

I will spare you the details of our affair, but I will say this, Karl's stamina rivaled Michael's.

… Moon rise… my blood boiled… my muscles ached… I ran out of Karl's apartment. Karl ran behind me calling my name …

An ancient graveyard in the shadow of a ruined church… a break in the clouds… moonlight shining bright down upon me…

My body twisted, upon my knees I fell… my ears elongated…

For the first time in my life hair grew to cover my body… four additional breasts began to grow… my teeth more pointed.

_"Whoever is bitten by a werewolf and lives, becomes a werewolf himself." _

_- old gypsy woman: The Wolfman_

Karl caught up to me as the transformation neared completion. Horrified he screamed and ran. Never run from a wild animal it attracts their attention.

"Kill… run… kill… hunt…" were the only things on my mind. I charged after Karl. When I assumed my true form, I knew why I felt such connection with him. I knew the taste of the blood on my lips… the blood of Amber. Thinned at least two generations of shadow, he was descended from Michael and my clone Jessiica. I never saw Karl again… I hope he lived, but it was improbable.

She was sixteen with shoulder length blond hair and red highlights. She was as tall as I, with room to grow. Her coal black eyes reflected the inner darkness of her mother's influence. "The lycanthropy threw me off, but now I found you," she said. "I am Kara Zor-Il out of Michaela by Kaleb Zor-Il, son of Kariss. You killed my mother. Prepare to die!"

"I am Jessica Barimen, called Brandier, daughter of Oberon, and mother of Michaela by Michael Barimen, son of Oberon," I responded, "your grandmother."

"You lie!" She cried out drawing a lightsabre from her belt.

"Search your feelings…" I said.

"No matter. You killed my mother," she said lunging to attack.

"I killed my daughter," I retorted blocking her attack with my own blade. "She would have killed me. The Dark Side possessed her, as it once did me, as it now does you. Let go of your hate… I feel the conflict within you. Your other grandmother, Kariss, was a heroine who used her powers to benefit all mankind. You can do the same."

She attacked. I parried her every blow. She could have taken any Jedi I have ever met, but I could finish her at my leisure. I continued to press the issue of redemption. Ultimately I disarmed her and held my blade to her throat. Exhausted she dropped to her knees.

"Mercy," she panted, "teach me the path of light."

The long road to redemption had begun. Her aura became a shade lighter. I deactivated my weapon. I drew hers to my hand with the Force.

_"You've taken your first step into a larger world." - Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

I extended my hand to her and said, "Stand up Kara. Embrace your grandmother and begin the journey to save both our souls."

She rose slowly to her feet, and she did I extended her lightsabre to her. This was the first test… I could feel her anger still burning in the back of her mind. Would she take the weapon and strike? I did not feel she would, but I was prepared to strike a counterblow, it she did.

She took her weapon and clipped it to her belt. I took her hands and stared deep into her dark eyes; deeper into her soul. Michaela had either neglected to or purposely not mentioned the significance of avoiding eye contact with an Amberite to Kara. She had killed and enjoyed it. Even now thoughts of avenging Michaela danced in her head. Her psyche was inferior to mine, I could make her my slave, but I am bound by the Jedi Code. The code which she read from my mind and absently recited aloud.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."

Twilight was upon us, and I felt the urge to transform. I resisted and it passed over me. I knew they were creatures that would not. This distraction was enough to break my contact with Kara's mind, but I knew what I needed to know. I knew the extent of her powers. She possessed all of Kariss' superhuman abilities and her knowledge of the Force was tainted by Jessiica's hatred of me and Michaela's resentment.

**Amber time:** 2194.5 d'L desta

There was little I could teach Kara except redemption. We soon parted company. I returned to shadow hopping.

**Chapter II: Oriental Adventures**

**Amber time:** 2194.8 d'L desta

I have entered a shadow where the dominant culture is based on medieval Japan, at least the part of the world I am in. I have established myself as a sort of samurai/shukenja/wujen since the concept of a Jedi is foreign to them. I was traveling in Myima Province of the island empire Kozakura when I was overcome by the forces of the Black Temple. I have been held captive for three days.

There are five men and nine other women being held in here the Temple. The men are plotting vengeance on our captors. Most of the women are wishing for death. I can imagine what they have been subjected to. The other woman is a shape-shifter, a cat really, that can change onto a human, a Hengeokai.

Rumor around the Temple, from the surface thoughts I can pick up, there is an armed force encroaching on their territories. That might explain what Hengeokai and I have not been subject to the same treatment as the other women. It has just occurred to me that I have a weakness, not unheard of among Amazons, however unusual among Jedi or Amberites. If I am bound by men, I cannot escape, easily. I wonder if my real mother might be partly to blame for that. What were the circumstances surrounding my conception by Oberon?

The sounds of battle echo off the stone and paper walls. I struggle to free my hands; success. I lose the bonds of my feet just a party of five armed men burst into the room. By the rules of the shadow the honor of the House of Amber is only about a 42 a scale of 1-100, later this party I can tell came from a nobler House. I bowed to him abjectly, and said in Kozakuran "Domo arigatio, samurai-sama." [Thank you very much, lord samurai.]

"I am Watarigarasu Taro Kurasu," he replied in Kozakuran. Obviously noting that I was not of the Oriental races he asked, again in his native tongue, "Who are you and where you doing here?"

"Watashi no Jeshika Bariiman kara sumaino no Kohaku," I replied in Kozakuran. [I am Jessica Barimen of the House of Amber.] _(For simplicity's sake, please note all conversations until otherwise specified will be in Kozakuran.)_ "I was overwhelmed by the riders of the Temple and imprisoned here for three days. Prior to that I was merely traveling and wandering."

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Iye, Watarigarasu-sama," I replied [no, lord Watarigarasu]. "I only need my weapon which they have taken from me and placed somewhere within this Temple."

"My men have searched the premises," he responded. "Perhaps they have retrieved it. What sort weapon is it? "

"I doubt your men would have taken notice, because of its unusual nature. It is a cylinder about 10 inches long, resembling a sword hilt or perhaps a wand."

He turned to his men asked if they had recovered such an artifact. They collectively said no. He offered his apologies and asked if he could do any other service for me. I responded, "It is I who owe service to you, my lord, for rescuing me. I am certain will find the weapon as we leave this Temple."

"Good, then we shall depart," he ordered. "Gohei, Sayo, Nazu, I want you to track the tengu that escaped. I will no repeat incidents."

"Milord, the tengu has flown with no intentions of returning." I inform him, "When the Temple was attacked, what he saw as a game was no longer interesting." This information of course I got by using the Force and the Pattern.

"Very well, burn this Temple to the ground," Watarigarasu ordered. We began to file of the Temple. We passed one of the chambers that had been used by the raiders as living quarters, and I extended my hand, calling the lightsabre to it telepathically.

As Watarigarasu's men set fire to the Black Temple, I retrieved my horse, Goldenrod, from the stables. When Watarigarasu was satisfied the Temple was destroyed, he ordered us to mount up every return to Kuda.

As we traveled to Kuda, a city that had once been the provincial capital, currently the home of Kara Seymour, head of the Emerald Dragon Merchants Guild, and Kokushu or Imperial Governor, I learned of a matter of honor between Watarigarasu and Gohei. The details were not made known to me, but as soon as their duties were discharged, they were to meet at the Kokushu's courtyard for a death duel to settle the matter.

I did not witness the duel, but as I understand it Watarigarasu won. I went to Doi No Fugu (The Inn of the Globefish). I men claiming to be the representative for Michimori proposed an adventure for Watarigarasu and his party of which I am now a part. I listened his offer and it sounded quite intriguing. His lord Michimori Uemon is seeking to recover relics of the ancient and fallen Ito clan from their once proud and now haunted castle.

The end of the Ito family began with Ito Saburo, who became head of the family and 12/52 [shadow time] when his father died under mysterious circumstances. (Current shadow year: 27/53) By 12/55 Saburo's cruelties had earned him powerful enemies. In 12/60 the siege of Ito-jo ended in the Night Burning of Flowers. The castle was burned to the ground. All the Ito family and the retainers were slain. The Ito family was officially declared outlawed. Enraged at the behavior of the Ito family the Sun Temple sect placed an ancient curse up on the entire site.

Over the years the Sun Temple learned the castle site was haunted and has occasionally sent shukenja or sohei to investigate it. However, none ever returned and the Temple has not sent anyone in more than a generation. The locals know the castle was haunted stay away, outsiders who go there don't come back. It is considered bad luck even to speak of the castle. Recently, however, a hint of rumor about surviving Ito relics in the castle has come to the Temple's attention. With the rising tensions among the various warlords the Temple has promised its support to whichever faction recover the relics for the castle. Michimori seeks to recover these relics, the legendary seven swords of the Ito clan which, were lost during the siege. This is where we come in.

Watarigarasu entered the inn as the messenger finished his tale the proposal. I approach the lord samurai, whom I have chosen to serve, and informed him of the proposal. Watarigarasu approached the messenger and demanded details. Moments later, Watarigarasu ordered our group to prepare for departure to the Maeshi province.

The journey overland was swift and uneventful. The land was gently rolling coastal plain. We passed many small farms, and that is the land was too stony to produce good crops. After a time, we entered low foothills. In the distance was a village, but we chose to avoid it.

Continuing on following an overgrown trail and across an ancient bridge over a river, we heard a cry for help from a dense thicket. Upon investigation we found a fox caught in a trap. It was here Yashida Yasuke, an Elven wujen-ranger joined our party. The creature in a trap was actually a fox spirit named Tai was accidentally caught while hunting. Upon release Tai inquired as to our business along this forgotten trail.


End file.
